3 weeks of sun, fun and pleasure
by LexiChick08
Summary: The girls go on a trip to the beach and turns out the papers they agreed to said they had to share a room. Ugh! ShadAmy, SonSal, MightyxOC, EspioxOC and others! No flames! R&R! :)
1. Good time until the paper

**Lexi: Hey! I'm here!**

**Taylor: Hey!**

**Lexi: Hey Taylor! Where is Penny and Chey?**

**Taylor: They should be here *Looks at watch* 3...2...1**

**Penny and Chey: Levs chick!**

**Lexi: *Gulp* Why did i ask? *Runs***

**Taylor: *Sigh* Ok, Shadow, Amy, Sonic, Sally, Sash, Lien Da, Mighty, Espio and Dr. Eggman belong to SEGA!**

** Lexi, Chain and Dr. Magma belong to Lexi! **

**Mari Lynn belongs to Aurora Peach,**

** Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45 and**

** Zails and Darkness belong to Dark Twilight Wolf.**

**Lexi: I am celebrating my first cousin be born with this story! My cousin's name is Aleena! When i held her, i literally cried.**

**Taylor, Penny and Chey: Aww!**

**Lexi: O.o**

**Taylor, Penny and Chey: Enjoy! ^w^**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Amy drove down the street in her red convertable with her best friends, Lexi Lilac, Sally Acorn, Alicia the wolf and Darkness the cat. They were singing to the song "D.J. got us falling in love again" by: Usher and driving crazy.

As they drove, a few people flicked the rude finger or an old person would say something bad. They didn't pay those people any attention cause they were having a good time. Also, because they won a trip to Miami, Florida! They were staying in a beach house next to the ocean with the perfect view. Also, the room they won is huge, it could hold a party!

Amy drove to every girls house to drop them off. They said their good nights and Amy drove to her house, as she pulled into her drive way, she grabbed the contest papers and read the last paragraph that she didn't get to read. She read while she walked into her house and made a cup of tea.

Amy's jaw dropped. Her face turned red then she kicked her coffee table over and thru her cup of tea at the wall, the cup made a thud sound because the cup was plastic. Not glass! (LOL)

Amy grabbed her car keys and ran out the door. She got in her red car then backed up fiercely, she turned left and headed to Alicia's house.

"WHAT!?" Alicia's jaw dropped.

"We have to freaking share the room!? With A FAMILY OF 6 KIDS!?" Darkness yelled.

"That's right!" Amy shouted.

(I just gonna say that Alicia and Darkness are cousins, Ok?)

"This is not fair!" Alicia stated.

"Well, we are not sure if we are staying with a family with 6 kids!" Amy responded.

"But still! I don't wanna share a room with 6 kids!" Alicia whined.

"Let me see that paper." Darkness snatched the paper. She read the last paragraph and she fell to the ground, fake crying.

"It's ok girls. I'm sure we can make it thru." Lexi stated calmly as she walked in the living room and drank her water.

The girls stared at her and Lexi stared back.

"We are gonna die with those kids!" Amy cried.

"No, we are not! Ok, so I have a plan. We stay in the room to sleep, we go to the public bathrooms to change or whatever. When it's day, we go have fun wherever we can go!" Lexi exclaimed.

They girls looked at each other and nodded. But then Amy butt in,

"We can't do that for 3 WEEKS!"

Then a pink echidna walked in, "Yes we can!"

The girl was Mari Lynn, Amy asked, "Mari! How did you get here?"

"My car." She pointed out.

"Oh," Amy said.

Lexi yawned and said, "K, I'm heading home to pack them I'm going to bed."

"Same here," Amy stated.

Darkness also said, "Yeah, I gotta tell Zails 'bye' before he leaves tonight. Him and his guy friends are going to the beach like us, but he didn't tell me what beach he was going to."

The girls walked out and left in their cars.


	2. meeting the roommates

**Lexi: Hey!**

**Taylor: OMG Levs chick is back!**

**Penny: Hey Taylor! Did you say-? *Gasp* Lexi! Chey, Lexi is here!**

**Chey: Lexi!**

**Lexi: -_- Just start the story.  
**

**Taylor: Here is chapter two! Also, Lexi doesn't own anyone but Lexi and Chain!**

**Mari Lynn belongs to Aurora Peach,**

**Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45  
**

**Zails and Darkness belongs to Dark Twilight Wolf**

**and Everyone else belongs to SEGA!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Amy pulled her red car up to Lexi's house and honked the horn.

Lexi heard the car horn then grabbed her back pack and thru it over her back. Lexi grabbed the handle on her roller suit case and ran out the door then locked it. She ran to the red car and sat in the front seat, she looked back and saw all the other girls.

"Hey!" Lexi said.

"Hey Lexi!" Alicia responded.

Darkness also said, "Hi!"

"Hiya Lexi!" Sally said.

"Hello, Lexi." Mari Lynn smiled

"Hey gurl!" Amy said.

Amy drove and they were on their way to the beach. It took two days to get to the hotel, after it got dark, Amy gave the drivers seat to Alicia. Then Alicia gave it to Darkness.

When they got there, Darkness pulled into a parking space and yelled at the top of her lungs, "WE ARE HERE!"

Everyone woke up and rubbed their eyes. They leaned up and looked around, Darkness jumped out from the drivers seat and to the trunk, she pulled out all the bags. Everyone grabbed their bags and went into the hotel, they gasped at the size of the inside.

Mari Lynn walked to the desk and rang the bell, a blond girl walked up to the desk and said, "Hi, how may i help you?"

Amy walked up to the desk and said, "Yes, I am Amelia Rose and i won a trip to stay here for 3 weeks, the papers say i have to share a room, do we really?"

"Yes, you agreed to the terms and conditions so there is nothing i can do about it." The blonde lady said.

Amy sighed and said, "Ok, sign me in please."

"Just sign in here." The lady pointed to the sign in sheet.

Amy signed her name in, the lady gave her the key card and they went to the elevator and got in. Amy pushed the 5 and the elevator shifted then moved up.

An awkward silence filled the air and the elevator stopped and the doors opened. They pulled their cases towards the door and Mari Lynn said, "It's ok, guys. We can do this."

Amy let out a depressed sigh, she pulled out the key card and slid it thru the lock, she pulled the card out and opened the door.

"Oh my God!" Alicia stated.

The room was large and it had a 19 in. window to see the beach from. All the girls thru their cases on the bed and ran to the window.

"*Gasp* Look at that!"

"Ohh! That is so pretty."

"Look how big it is."

"It's so beautiful!"

The girls kept mumbling words that no one could understand because the view could just take your breath away. Heck, you'd being saying weird stuff and you wouldn't even notice!

Darkness heard footsteps, a lot of footsteps. She looked over to the kitchen door and gasped, "Guys!"

All the girls looked over to where Darkness was looking and they all gasped. 6 boys stood there looking at them.

The boys and girls had a staring contest and it went on for a few minutes until a black and red hedgehog said, "Hey."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: Ohhh!**

**Taylor: I can't wait!**

**Penny: I need to see chapter 3! *Shakes Lexi***

**Lexi: Ok, ok! You'll see it soon!**

**Chey: I need to see it to!**

**Lexi: Ok! R&R! See ya later on chapter three!**


	3. Introducing names and unpacking

**Lexi: Hey1**

**Taylor: Holy crap! There is Lexi! *Points at Lexi***

**Penny: *Pokes head out of bushes* Lexi?**

**Chey: *Comes out of closet* Lexi!**

**Lexi: Shit -_- *Runs*  
**

**Taylor: Lol ^^ Ok, Lexi owns Herself and Chain,**

**Aurora Peach owns Mari Lynn,  
**

**aliciathewolf45 owns Alicia,**

**Dark Twilight Wolf owns Zails and Darkness,**

**and SEGA owns everyone else!**

**Lexi: Hope you enjoy! ^.^**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Amy gasped and blushed at the black and red hedgehog, a shorter one stood next to him, the short one looks just like the tall one.

Sally leaned towards Lexi and whispered, "Remember the plan?"

Lexi whispered back, "Yeah."

"Cancel it!"

Amy said,

"Hey! I'm A-amy."

The black hedgehog responded flatly, "I'm Shadow. What are you doing in our room?"

Amy said, "Well, i won a contest and i didn't read the last paragraph and turns out, we'll be staying for 3 weeks!" Amy ended her sentence with a nervous smile.

"Zails!"

The dark cat ran over and hugged the three tailed fox and he responded, "Hey! Darkness!"

A purple chameleon came in, "Darkness? As in your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, dude!" Zails said as he held the cat.

The purple chameleon chuckled and looked over to the group of girls and gasped. He spotted a brown wolf with blond locks flowing down her shoulders. Alicia is who he spotted. Alicia was also stunned by him, he was muscular, good looking and he had cutest chuckle!

"Hey, I'm Espio." The chameleon said while walking Alica's way.

Alicia stood with pink cheeks and responded, "H-hey, I'm Alicia."

Amy butted in, "Ok! Ok! Let me introduce everyone! Girls, sit on the other side of the room in a line!"

The girls did as told and Amy walked pasted the girl while saying their name, "Mari Lynn."

A red armadillo stared and drooled.

"Lexi."

The short version of Shadow blushed.

"Darkness."

Zails smiled.

"Sally."

A blue hedgehog smirked.

"Alicia."

Espio looked her up and down.

"And last but not least, I am Amy!"

Shadow grinned at her confidence.

"Now, if you boys would be kind enough to introduce yourselfs to us." Amy stated.

Shadow blinked while grinning, he walked past the guys while saying their names, "Mighty."

The red armadillo waved his eye brows at Mari Lynn and she rolled her eyes.

"Chain, my younger brother."

Shadow's twin stared at him while Lexi stared at him and blushed.

"Zails."

Darkness giggled.

"Sonic."

The brown chipmunk hummed to herself, "Oh, yeah."

"Espio."

Alicia bit on her bottom lip.

"And myself, Shadow."

Amy clapped, "Nice! Now go back to the kitchen and do what you were doing. Me and the girls gotta unpack and change to go to the beach."

Shadow smirked and said, "What? We can't stay and watch?"

Amy blushed with a mischievous smirk, "No! Boys are suppose to stay away when girls are changing!"

Shadow let out, "Hmph." With a smirk and walked into the kitchen with the boys following. Espio stayed behind and asked, "Do you mind if we come to the beach with you guys?"

"Nah! We don't mind Espio!" Alicia squeaked.

Espio smiled and ran into the kitchen. The girls put their clothes into drawers and Amy sighed dreamily, "Wow."

Mari Lynn smirked, "That Shadow guy seems to be into you."

"What? No way! Why would he be into me?"

Alicia came in, "I don't know, maybe your confidence!"

Amy laughed, "Yeah right!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: Come back for the next chapter!**

**Taylor: Yes! *Laughs evily***

**Lexi, Penny and Chey: *Step back***

**Taylor: O_o**

**Lexi: Later! R&R!**


	4. Who is better?

**Lexi: Sup!**

**Taylor: This is chapter 4!?**

**Lexi: Yup! :P**

**Taylor: Yay!**

**Penny and Chey: yay!**

**Lexi: Lol!^^  
**

**Taylor: Lexi owns: Lexi and Chain**

**Aurora Peach owns: Mari Lynn**

**aliciathewolf45 owns: Alicia**

**Dark Twilight Wolf owns: Zails and Darkness**

**Sega owns: Everyone else**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"C'mon! Let's get there before the boys!" Darkness laughed.

"He-he! Yeah! Come on!" Sally agreed.

The girls ran out the hotel and thought they left the boys. The laughed while running, when they got there, they gasped.

The room mate boys were there first!

"But- HOW!?" Amy asked.

Shadow chuckled and walked closer to Amy and said, "There are things that boys can do better than girls."

Amy smirked and asked, "Like what, hot stuff?"

Shadow replied, "Running, jumping, carefully breathing, looking good while doing so."

The boys laughed and Zails and Sonic high-fived.

Amy glared at Shadow then placed her hands on her hips and said, "Girls can do that too! What else?"

Shadow thought the said, "Foot ball, fighting-"

Shadow leaned into Amy's face and loudly whispered, "And thrusting!"

Amy gasped and backed away while her face turned red.

The boys laughed and Espio fell over off the bench while holding his stomach and laughing.

"Did- did you guys see h-her face?" Mighty laughed.

Mari Lynn stood in front of Amy and said, "Listen jack-ass! Girls can do better at things too!"

Mighty jumped off the rock and walked over to Mari Lynn and asked, "Oh yeah? What?"

Mari Lynn thought the replied, "Dancing, dressing and looking sexy anywhere!"

The girls giggled and Mighty questioned, "Boys can dance, anything else?"

Mari Lynn smirked and leaned her upper body against his and replied, "Creating seduction!"

All the boys stared and the girls faces were all like, "Aw yeah! Get some!"

Mari Lynn giggled and Mighty yelled, "Hell yeah!"

The guys laughed and Espio ran and jumped into the water and Alicia followed.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: Lol!**

**Taylor: Hahaha!**

**Penny: Girls are soo better!**

**Shadow: Says who?**

**Taylor, Penny and Chey: EEK! *Jump behind Lexi***

**Lexi: Hey Shadow! ^^**

**Shadow: Hey Lexi! R&R! Get ready for the next chapter!**


	5. Uh oh! pervy in the house!

**Lexi: Hey! Welcome back!**

**Taylor: Heller!**

**Penny: Hi!**

**Chey: Hey!**

**Lexi: Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Amy ran after Alicia and Mari Lynn sat on the ground looking for sharks teeth. Mighty sat down next to her and smirked then asked, "Creating seduction?"

Mari Lynn's face turned red and her eyes went wide. She looked over to Mighty and growled, "Yeah."

Mighty chuckled and said, "Why don't you get started on it?"

Mari Lynn smirked and said, "Well... NO!"

Then she slapped him in the face. She stood up and walked towards Darkness and left him on the ground in pain. Mighty leaned up and touched his cheek, he hissed thru his teeth then smirked.

"_This is gonna be interesting._" Mighty thought.

Lexi jumped into the water and laughed as Sally splash water on her, Lexi splashed back and stepped backwards away from Sally. Lexi's back bumped against something, she truned her head and noticed Shadow's little brother standing behind her. Her cheeks turned red and she apologized,

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were behind me!"

The boy stood there, staring at her. She gulped and the boy scoffed and walked away from her. Lexi looked at him as he walked towards Shadow and Espio. Lexi sighed and walked over to Sally. Sally noticed her frown and asked, "What's wrong girly?"

Lexi looked up and said, "I don't know. I bumped into Chain by accident and now it seems like he hates me."

Sally smiled and said, "Don't you worry! He'll be back." The Sally smirked as a light bulb lit up on top of her head.

After 2 hours, the girls walked into the hotel and dried off. They agreed to eat at Ryan's, so they walked out and got into Amy's car and Amy drove off.

As they pulled up, a blue car pulled up beside them. Mari Lynn scoffed, "Look who decide to join us!"

The girls looked over and all the boys from the hotel were in the blur car. Sonic leaned over and waved from the driver's seat, Sally waved back then Sonic winked her way. Sally blushed lightly as she looked away. All the girls groaned except for Sally, Darkness and Alicia, they were glad to see the guys!

Amy just smirked as she and Shadow made eye contact. Shadow smirked back, mischievously. The girls got out as did the boys, Amy came face to face with Shadow and said, "Hope you can pay the bill."

Shadow was about to say until Sonic yelled, "No way! We can't pay for all of us!"

Shadow looked back at Sonic with a 'Are you serious' look the looked back at Amy and said, "Hope you know that we are paying for our selfs."

Amy giggled, "Ok, we'll see!"

Shadow's smirk grew wider as he said, "Yeah we'll see."

They walked in and sat at a table, the girls sat across from the boys, the waitress took their orders and left them alone. Shadow and Amy sat across for each other, staring and grinning.

The waitress brought out the drinks and Amy sipped her tea and asked, "Is your tea hot or cold? I don't think they gave me any ice."

Shadow looked down at his drink and Shadow grinned, Espio noticed and said, "Dude, I know that look on your face."

Shadow responded, "Yeah, they me some ice so why don't you have some?"

Shadow reached down and grabbed two ice cubes then grabbed the collar of Amy's shirt and dropped them down Amy's shirt. Amy gasped as Shadow let go of her shirt, the girls gasped and the boys tried to hold in their laugh.

Amy was shaking as she said quietly, "Oh my god, oh my god. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Fuck you! Damn it!"

Then she got up and ran to the bathroom with Mari Lynn following her.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: OMG!**

**Taylor, Penny and Chey: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Lexi: Was that funny or what?**

**Taylor: OMG! HAHAHA! YEAH!**

**Penny: I agree! HAHA!**

**Chey: Yeah that's funny...**

**Lexi: Come back for the next chapter! R&R**


	6. Bye DX

**Lexi: Hey everybody... :(**

**Taylor: Yeah hey...**

**Penny: *Sniff* Hello!**

**Chey: *Starts crying* Hiya everybody!**

**Lexi: Turns out since i have no idea's... I'm quiting the story! DX *Burst into tears and cries on Chey***

**All: Good bye! DX**


End file.
